The Depth Of My Love
by Starr77
Summary: ~*COMPLETE!!!!!!*~ Four months have gone by since Marron's accident. Bulma and Trunks have an idea that will celebrate the end of six months. But what does Goten have planned?
1. It's Off To America For A Mr. Son

Hiya! Welcome to my brand-spankin' new story! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

The Depth of My Love

Marron woke up to a soft kiss on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Son Goten. She smiled slightly. "Goten, what are you doing here?"

He stroked her hair. "To say good morning. Mornin' love," he whispered.

She pushed him aside and got out of bed. "I thought we discussed this. I thought we both understood that I don't want to get involved right now, 'Ten. Don't you remember?" She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. "Turn around." He did so, and she stripped her pajamas and got into the shower.

When Goten heard the water start, he turned around. "Marron, babe, I wouldn't break your heart and you know it. Just give me a chance. Please?"

Marron poked her head out of the shower. "Goten, you know I would love to. But I just can't bring myself to do it. I can't go out with you. I'm sorry," she said, bringing her head back into the shower and continuing to wash her hair.

Goten sighed. "Fine, Mar, but you know I'd go to the edge of the earth for you."

Her head came back out and her eyes twinkled. "Prove it."

~~~~~~

Three hours later, Marron stepped out of her red Corvette and headed up to the Briefs' mansion. Before she could knock, Bra flung the door open and pulled her inside. 

"Okay Marron, we've been waiting for at least ten minutes! Now get your behind in here and tell us what you're planning in that devious little mind of yours!" 

Marron laughed. "Well someone's excited. I'm coming, I'm coming. It's not so easy to walk in these shoes." She gestured to her three-inch black boots. 

Bra took her hand and dragged her into the living room, where Trunks, Goten, and Pan where sitting around with sodas in their hands. Marron waved slightly.

"Hi guys," she said. She took a seat next to Goten on the couch and took a can of Coke off the coffee table.

Goten put an arm around Marron and kissed the top of her head. "Hey babe. Now I'm ready to hear your plan."

Marron took a sip of her soda and began. "Well, as you all may have heard, I have refused to date Goten because of my fear of getting my heart broken. So this morning, when Goten told me he'd go to the end of the earth for me, I thought about a way for him to prove it to me. Now Goten, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It may be a little extreme," she warned.

Pan laughed. "Exactly how extreme? What are you going to do to my poor Uncle Goten?"

Trunks smirked and Goten got a worried look his eyes.

"Well," Marron continued, taking a deep breath, "Goten, would you be willing to move to America for six months? And if I find you're loyal to me for that time, I'll know."

Goten's eyes widened. "Six months? That's a long time, Mar. And especially so far away. But I said I'd go to the end of the earth for you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll do it Marron," he announced confidently.

Marron smiled. "Really? Thanks a lot Goten. This means a lot to me." She gave him a hug.

"Six months! I'm not going to see my favorite Son sibling for six months?" Bra screamed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "We have to throw you a party. I'll plan it! Who wants to help?"

"I'll help!" Pan exclaimed. "We need decorations, and food, and soda, and beer, and presents. Oh presents! What should I get you as a going away present, Uncle Goten?"

Trunks laughed. "Great. Here comes the party squad. You two will take any excuse to throw a party."

Marron leaned her head on Goten's chest. "Thanks again, Goten," she whispered.

"Hey, I said I would do it, and I'm going to," he whispered back as Bra and Pan excitedly continued making party plans.

~~~~~~

The next day, Sunday, Marron called Pan at noon. "Hey Pan, how would you like to take a very long trip?"

"What do you mean Mar?" Pan asked.

Marron twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Well the whole point of Goten's trip is to see if he can be loyal to me. But unless I go to America, I'll never know the truth. So I need a sort of undercover agent. Would you do me the biggest favor in the world and go to America in disguise?"

"Are you serious? Would I ever! I'd love to go, get away from my parents and spend six months in a foreign country. When do I leave?"

~~~~~~

A week later, everyone (and I mean everyone) stood at the terminal at the airport. Goten was hugging everyone, a duffel bag on his shoulder.

When he got to Marron, she was crying. "You don't have to do this, 'Ten. You really don't. Please, don't do this."

He stroked her hair. "No, Marron, I'm going to do this. But I promise I'll call you every chance I get. Now I really have to go. I'm going to call you when I get there, okay? I love you, my Marron. Bye." He gave her a hug and kissed her on the head gently. "Good-bye everyone. I'll see you in sixth months." And with one final wave, he boarded the plane.

Pan ran out to the terminal with overnight bags and suitcase in her hands. She had a blonde wig on and thin wire frames perched on her nose. She sported a long floral sundress and a floppy hat. Quickly, she gave her friends and family a final kiss, and got on the plane.

*Ta-da! Chapter one is completed! And I want reviews! So review and I'll put chapter 2 up!* 


	2. Goten Meets The Mysterious Pam, and Marr...

Okay, Chapter 2's finally up! Sorry it took so long, but my computer crashed, and I lost the whole chapter. But I made it better, so I hope you like!

Pan followed a stewardess to her seat on the plane. She sat down and adjusted her wig and hat before looking over to the person next to her. Her hand flew to her mouth when she noticed it was Goten. She cleared her throat.

"Hello, my name is Pam," she offered in a heavy Spanish accent.

Goten turned away from the window and looked at the 'blonde' sitting next to him. "Uh, hi. I'm Goten."

'Pam' smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Goten. Can I ask why you're going to America?"

"It's a long story. But I guess I can tell you it. Back home, there's this girl. I've known her almost all my life, and she's always been a romantic. But every time she falls in love with a guy, she ends up getting her heart broken. Now, I love her. Truly and really. So to prove to her that I'm true, I'm spending sixth months in America." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him, Marron, Trunks, Bra, and Pan. "That's her, the blonde one."

Pan smiled at the picture. She remembered the party where that picture was taken. It was Bra's sixteenth birthday party, two years ago. They had taken so many pictures together before Bra and Pan went off on their road trip. They had wanted to go to exotic places they've never been. But it had only lasted a few days because Bra needed to go to the mall. "Don't you miss her terribly, though?"

Goten nodded sadly. "I don't know how I'm going to last. It's going to take a lot of strength I don't have to get through this."

The disguised Pan looked at the floor. "If you're as true as you say you are, it won't be that much of a problem."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Pam. So what are you going to America for? By the sound of your accent, it doesn't sound like you're going home," he pointed out.

"I'm traveling the world. And my next stop is America. I'm very excited about going," she replied. She had been rehearsing for a week, ever since Marron asked her to go.

"That sounds like fun. Do you have a boyfriend at home?" he asked.

_Does a lifetime crush count?_ "No. I don't. But there's that one special person you always fantasize about. Too bad he doesn't like me that way."

"Cheer up Pam. You're one will come around soon," Goten assured in a very Goku-like way.

"Yes, well, I'd much rather hear about this Marron girl than about my love life," she said. "Please, continue about her."

~~~~~~

_Great Marron. Look what you've done now. You've made the biggest mistake of your life. You just sent the love of your life away for six months. Why couldn't you just tell him how you feel about him? Everything you've ever done has resulted in you having a broken heart. And you thought this one would be different. Well, you've done it again. Only this time, you have no one to blame but yourself._

Marron stared at the picture if her and Goten in her hand. She wanted him home. She really did love him, even if she didn't say it to him. As soon as he called her, she would tell him. And beg him to come home. 

The phone on the end table rang. She jumped and picked it up. "Hello?" she whispered. 

"Are you okay, Mar?" Trunks. Not Goten, Trunks.

She sighed. "I'm- I don't really know how I am. But I can tell you what I need. Trunks, I need Goten to come home."

"But then how will you know if he's loyal or not? You'll never know if he comes home now," he pointed out.

Marron sat back down on the couch. "I really thought I could do this. I thought I could last six months. But I was very wrong. What am I going to do now Trunks?"

He paused. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight? Not a date, just something to take your mind off your depressing state. And if you want, Bra can come with us. How about it?" he offered.

"I should really wait for Goten to call me. He promised he would as soon as he got to his hotel. I don't want to miss him," she said.

"So take your cell phone with you. Come on, you need to get out. Please?" he begged.

She sighed again. "Fine. Can you pick me up in an hour? I want to take a shower first."

"Sure. I'll see you then. Take care until then, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Trunks. Bye."

"Bye Mar."

She hung up the phone and looked around the living room. _Not a date. Sure Trunks, whatever you say. I just hope Goten calls before I leave. I really want to talk to him. But not in one of Trunks Briefs' girl trap restaurants._

~~~~~~

Goten threw a duffel bag on the floor in his hotel room. It was two in the morning, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He dropped his two suitcases next to the bed and plopped down. 

_Come on, Son. Stay awake. You have to stay awake so you can talk to Marron, remember?_

He picked up the phone on the bedside table and quickly dialed her number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four ri-

"Hello?" came the out-of-breath answer.

He smiled. "Greetings from America! This is Son Goten speaking, the man of your dreams and the love of your life. I've called you today to tell you about our new product we have here."

"Oh?" Marron asked, playing along, "and what might this new product be?"

"Why it's the love of yours truly of course," Goten answered.

"And how much are you charging for this wonderful new product?"

He smiled again. "Actually, I think you'll find we're offering a very reasonable price for it. All you have to pay is one 'I love you Goten,'" he said, trying not to laugh.

She laughed though. "Hmm, that's a pretty reasonable price. I'll take it. I love you Goten. And I miss you. A lot. Would you come home? For me? I really thought I could do this Goten, I did. But I was terribly wrong." She sighed.

"No Marron, I can't come home yet. I promised you I would do this, and I don't intend on breaking that promise. Now you have to promise me something," he said, taking the folded picture out of his pocket.

"Anything."

The picture had a new crease on the left side. "I want you to promise that you'll stay strong for me. Will you do that?"  
She sighed again. "I guess I will. It's going to be hard, but I'm promising this to you, 'Ten."

"Okay, now are you doing okay? Is everything okay over there?" he asked worriedly.

Marron laughed. "I'm fine, Goten. You don't have to worry about that. How's America?"

He looked around the hotel room. "It's okay, I guess. But you're not here. I miss you more than you know, my Marron," he whispered the last part slowly.

Goten could almost see her smiling. "I miss you too Goten. And I'm very, very sorry I did this. But I'll make it up to you somehow. That's another promise."  
"Okay babe, well I gotta go. It's two thirty here, and I need to crash. But I'll call you in the morning. I love you, my Marron," he said, stifling a yawn.

"I love you too Goten. Bye."

"Bye Mar." He hung up the phone, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

A big thanks to my reviewers: Burned Vamp, Meggy Weggy, B*Chan, Bra V. Briefs, Lily, and Evil#1. 


	3. Trunks Moves In On Goten's Property

Trunks rang the buzzer to Marron's apartment. He was wearing a gray sweater with pale blue jeans. Bra had accused him of trying to steal Marron away from Goten. _Like I could do that even if I tried._

After about a minute, Marron opened the door. She had on a gray skirt, that came down to just above her knees, and a black silk top. Her blonde hair was half-dry; she was probably still fixing it.

_Wow. Maybe Bra was right. Maybe I do have a crush on Marron. Figures I would like the taken girl._

She smiled. "Hi Trunks. Come on in." She turned around and walked through the apartment to the bathroom. "Have a seat. I'm almost ready," she called. "I would have been ready sooner, but Goten called and we were on the phone for about half and hour."

_I hope she didn't tell Goten I'm taking her out tonight. I don't feel like dieing anytime soon._

"Oh? What did Goten have to say?" he asked casually.

"Not much. You know, just how much he misses me and all that stuff. He's too sweet."

_Great. I'm inturrupting Goten's love fest. I feel even worse now_. "That's good. So where do you want to go tonight?" he asked.

She came out of the bathroom with her silky hair down and brushed neatly. "I thought you had a plan. But it doesn't matter to me."

"Um, would you mind if i used your phone for a minute?" he asked nervously. _I have to clear this up before it gets out of hand. Cause if Goten finds out something he shouldn't, I'm never going to be able to show my face around here again._

Marron nodded. "Sure. You can use the one in here, or there's one in the kitchen." She pointed to her left in the direction of the kitchen.

Trunks stood up and walked quickly to the kitchen. He found a white cordless on the small table in the middle of the tiny room and quickly picked it up and started to dial. 

After four and a half rings, Trunks got an answer. "What the hell do you want?"

"Gosh Goten, maybe I shouldn't call you anymore," Trunks said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Well it's three in the morning here, and I was sleeping, but what's up? I know you called me for a reason."

Trunks shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I did. You wouldn't mind if I took Marron out tonight, would you? It isn't a date, I swear, I just wanted to cheer her up a little," he cleared quickly.

Goten paused. "So technically, you're asking me if you can take my girlfriend out on a date? A date like I would take her on? A date as if she were your girlfriend? I don't think so Trunks. Marron is a wonderful person, and I can see why you would want to take her out on a date. But she's my girlfriend. And I'm 4,000 miles away. So even if you claim it isn't a date, I still don't want it happening. Now are you going to go out with her anyway?"

"Yeah. Actually, I am. You have no right to tell me what to do. I can take Marron out if I want to. So I think you should just leave us alone," Trunks retorted.

"Then why'd you call, Trunks? If you weren't going to listen to me anyway, why'd you even waste your money?" Goten yelled.

"I thought that it would make you feel better if I asked. But I guess I was wrong." But Trunks' last word was cut off by Marron as she walked into the kitchen.

"Trunks, what's wrong? I heard you yelling."

"Marron!?! Marron's over there? And she's agreeing to go out with you? Let me talk to her, now Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Fine, hold on." Trunks thrust the phone to Marron, and she accepted it, puzzled.

"Hello?"

Trunks watched Marron's face light up as she heard Goten's voice. He looked at his watch and tried not to listen to the conversation between _his_ Marron and Goten. So finally, he left.

~~~~~~

The next morning, in America, Pan picked up the phone in her hotel room and dialed her parents number.

"Hello?" Pan recognized her mother's voice immediatly.

"Hi Mom, it's me. What's up?"

On the other end, Videl smiled. "Hi Pan. How's America? Your father and I miss you," she said.

Pan laughed. "America's great. It's really different here, and I miss you and Dad, too. And I've been having a ton of fun with my acting job. You're now talking to the mysterious Pam, a young woman from Spain traveling the world in search of her true love," she said dramatically.

"Yeah, that sounds like someone you would create. How's your uncle doing?" Videl asked.

"He misses Marron so much. I ended up sitting next to him on the plane, and she was all he talked about. Is Daddy there?"

Videl looked around the house until she spotted Gohan in the front yard. "Yes, he's here. Hold on, and I'll let you talk to him." She put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Gohan! Pan's on the phone!"

Gohan jogged into the house and took the phone from Videl. "Hi baby girl. When's your lovesick uncle coming home?"

"Daddy, Uncle Goten isn't coming home for six months, unless he can somehow persuade Marron into letting him come home sooner," Pan amswered.

"Then why don't you just come home without Goten?" Gohan suggested.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Because this means a lot to Marron, and I want to help her get through this. Don't you think she misses Uncle Goten? If she didn't care about him, then why am I here?"

"Yeah, well, just try to get home soon, okay Panny?"

~~~~~~

Bra sighed as she watched her brother storm through the Briefs' house and to the gravity chamber. He just didn't understand that Marron wasn't his for the taking. For supposedly being a genius, he was so stupid sometimes.

*Bad, bad Trunks! He needs a spanking! Trying to move in on Marron like that! Don't worry, Marron will give him what he deserves!* 


	4. Misery

Songfic chapter- 'Misery' by Pink. All about Marron and her thoughts about what's happening. I heard this song, and I thought it was Marron. Exactly Marron. And I could never forget about Lily, so hi Lily!

Marron sat down on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. Involuntarily, she ran a hand through her blonde locks. Corn silk. That's what Goten had called it. But he was over 4,000 miles away. And it was all her fault.

__

Shadows are falling all over town

A piece of blue paper lay on the end table next to the couch. It was a note he had left her the night before he had left. It was only a small message in his almost unreadable chicken scratch, but it meant more to her than the world.

__

Another night and the blues got me down

It had told her his cell phone number, (which she was a little leery to call) how much he'd miss her, and how much he loved her. When he told her he'd do anything for her, she was the biggest idiot in the universe by doing what she did. And there was not a thing she could do to change it.

__

Oh misery… I sure could use some company

For years, he had told her how beautiful she was, and every time she went out on a date, he would be there, telling the guy how he was the luckiest person alive to have a chance with her. As she thought about it, she remembered how sad he sounded when he said it. Well, you really couldn't blame him. 

__

Since he's been gone I ain't been the same

He had been gone a week now, and everything had been different. Well, not everything, just her. Every night, her mother and father would call her to see how she was holding up. Then he would call her. They would talk for hours; about everything and anything.

__

I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain

For as long as she could remember, the two of them had always been best friends. Through all her tough times, he had been there for her. And she guessed that somewhere along the line, something had sparked between them. As good as they were friends, they were better together in love.

__

Guess it's all meant to be… for love to cause me misery

Over the past week, her life had gotten pretty pathetic. All she ever did was wait for him to call, write him long letters, and look through old pictures. Even though she hated to admit it, Trunks was right that first day.

__

Misery… misery… Tell me why does my heat make a fool out of me

Goten had told her what Trunks did. And she was kind of flattered. But she would never let Goten know that. He'd hate her forever. She didn't like Trunks like that, but she did feel sort of sorry for him. It wasn't his fault, really. And Goten really shouldn't have gotten so mad at him, even if what he did was wrong.

__

Seems it's my destiny… for love to cause me misery

Things had just gotten so complicated, and it was hard to tell what was what. Goten had suddenly turned into Mr. Romance, and went 4,000 miles for six months to prove the depth of his love, and Trunks wanted to date her. And she was still the same. Miserable.

__

Oh… I've been down this road before

She thought of going and hanging out with Bra, but always decided against it. Bra was only eighteen; she didn't really understand what Marron was going through. To some extent, maybe, but Bra was always one of those girls who could attract every guy's attention with her aimless flirting.

__

Where the passion turns into pain

Pan, on the other hand, understood completely. That was pretty mush the reason she didn't ask Bra to help her out. Pan was the same age as Bra, but she had always been more mature. I guess it came from having Gohan and Videl as parents.

__

And each time I saw love walk out the door

She was avoiding Trunks. He had left that night, and she'd been afraid to call him up. And he was probably feeling the same way.

__

I swore I'd never get caught up again

Goten never would have avoided her like Trunks. That was one of the differences between the two of them. And one of the things she loved about Goten. He was always concerned about everyone else. Except himself. Most of the time.

__

But it ain't true… it takes what it takes

Six months. It was half a year. So much could happen in six months. He could meet someone new. She could meet someone new. He could realize he didn't really love her; and vice-versa. 

__

And sometimes we get too smart too late

And his birthday… it was in four months. He'd be stuck in America. And her birthday was in five. She'd have to convince him to come home. 

__

One more heartache for me… another night in misery

So she was alone. For six months. Alone. With nobody to hold her; to tell her it would be okay. That was Goten's job. It always had been. And nobody could take his place.

__

Misery… misery… Tell me why must my heart make a fool out of me

Her mother had told her she was the luckiest girl in the world, to have someone that loved her so much like that. And it wasn't like her husband would do that for her.

__

Seems it's my destiny… For love to cause me misery

Not a moment went by that she didn't wonder what he was doing, if he was okay, and if he missed her. Sure, he said he missed her, but did he really? She couldn't tell.

__

Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery


	5. Goten's Idea

Sorry for the delay. I've had terrible writer's block, and I cured it! So here's chapter 5! Oh, and let's do some advertising for myself: go read 'She's On Fire' I worked pretty damn hard on it, so go read and review. I need more reviews…

With a shaky hand, Marron lifted up the phone and dialed the number jotted down on the piece of paper in her other hand. She bit her lip as it rang. Once… twice… 

"Capsule Corp."

"Trunks?" she whispered. "It's Marron."

There was a pause. "Marron? Hi. How're you doing? It's been a week, hasn't it? How's Goten?"

Marron let out her breath slowly. "I'm okay, Trunks. And Goten's doing fine. But that's not what I called to talk about."

"Marron, don't. Can we just leave whatever happened last week behind us? I'd rather not talk about that or anything," he said softly.

"Alright Trunks. I'll forget about it. But how would you and Bra like to come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook, or we can get take-out if you want," she suggested.

"I'd love to. I'll find Bra and tell her. What time should we come over?" he asked.

Marron looked at her watch. "How about six? That should give me enough time," she said.

"Okay then. Six it is. I'll see you then."

~~~~~~

Pan stuck a quarter in the pay phone and dialed Marron's number.

"Hello?"

"Marron! Hi! It's Pan," she said happily. She missed her dear friend. 

"Hi Pan! How's the plan going? I did forget to tell you. You can come home whenever you want. Some crazy things have happened in the past week, but Goten has always been on the phone, there when I need. So you can come home now if you want."

Pan's eyes bulged. "Are you kidding? I love it here! No parents, no school, no work. I'm having the best time! And I even get to hang out with Uncle Goten! My disguise is working perfectly, and I've become really great 'friends' with him. I'm Pam, a Spanish woman traveling the world," she explained.

"Hmm, sounds like fun. How's Goten doing?" Marron asked.

"Well, Pam knows all about you, and has seen pictures. You're all he talks about, you know. He misses you terribly."

"I know. And I miss him. And Trunks… he's in real trouble if he doesn't watch out," Marron said.

"What do you mean?"

Marron took in a deep breath. "It was last week, and Trunks asked me if he could take me out and try to cheer me up. Well, he must've felt guilty about taking me out, so he called Goten. And Goten got mad at Trunks, and I just talked to him the first time on a week."

Pan froze. "Wow," she whispered. "Tell him and Bra I said hi, and tell everyone else I send my love. I have to go, my money's running low. I'll talk to you next week. Bye Mar."

"Bye Pan."

~~~~~~

Trunks and Bra rang Marron's buzzer at six. She opened the door a minute later. 

"Hi guys," she greeted them. "Come on in. Dinner will be ready soon."

The two followed her into the apartment and into the kitchen. They took a seat at the table and watched stupidly as Marron bustled around the kitchen, basting a chicken here, and chopping carrots there.

"Want some help, Mar?" Trunks asked, standing up.

Marron smiled gratefully. "Can you just get me that potholder over there?" She gestured over to the countertop on the other side of the kitchen.

Trunks nodded and handed her the blue potholder. She smiled as she accepted it and opened the oven to take her chicken out.

Finally, Bra screamed. "Dende! Will you two stop acting so polite toward one another!?! Trunks, you like Marron. Marron, you like Goten. You two are friends! Stop acting like complete strangers!" 

Marron and Trunks looked at each other, then at Bra.

"Things are just a little awkward, Bra. That's all," Marron said quietly.

"I know Marron, it's just that I couldn't take it anymore. So, if we could find something to talk about, it would be much appreciated."

"Okay, well I talked to Pan earlier," Marron said.

"Oh? How's she doing? I miss that little drama queen," Trunks said. 

Marron smiled. "She's loving it over there. She's doing her whole actress thing, and she said she didn't want to come home anytime soon."

The phone rang, and Marron jumped up, a huge grin on her face. "Hi baby," she answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" came the un-mistakable reply. 

She laughed. "Who else would be calling me now? Trunks and Bra are here, and my parents are out of town for two days. I'm just guessing it would be you. Oh, and its so nice to talk to you too, hon."

"Oops. Sorry babe. But you know I couldn't wait to talk to you. And Pan could be calling you, you know," he pointed out.

"Pan? Oh, Pan! She um, had some studying to do tonight, and she, uh, didn't want anyone to disturb her, so she, er, turned the phone off. But enough about that. I'm going to say it again. Come home! You don't have to do this," she pleaded, stepping out of the kitchen for privacy.

"No Mar. I already told you I couldn't. But I have an idea for you."

"What?"

"Why don't you come here? Just for a week, and you can stay with me in my new apartment. Please Mar?"

Marron's mouth gaped open. "Are you serious? I'd love to! How about I leave on Saturday? And I can come home the following Saturday? I have to go and make plans now, so how about you call me later and we can discuss the details."

Goten laughed. "I'm glad you're excited. I'll call you later. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too. Bye 'Ten."

*Eeps. That was kinda short. Well, I don't really feel good, so ignore all grammar mistakes you saw and review*


	6. Marron's Week In Paradise -Part One-

I know you guys are gonna love this one. 

A week later, Marron, Trunks, and Bra stepped out of Trunks' car in the airport parking lot. Marron swung her overnight bag over her shoulder and silently, the three walked into the airport. Krillin and Juuhachigou stepped out of the car behind them and followed them.

The stewardess called Marron's flight over the loudspeaker, and she gave her parents and friends hugs. 

"I'll see you guys next Saturday. My flight comes in at four. Bye guys." And with a wave, she boarded the plane.

****

………………………………...

Goten smiled as the loudspeaker announced that the flight from Japan was now landing. He had a dozen roses in his hand. The gate opened, and passengers started filing out. After about twenty people had got off the plane, Goten saw a flash of gold. 

"Marron!" he yelled.

Ten seconds later, she stood twenty feet away from him, a big smirk on her face. She dropped her bag and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around a few times.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "And I got you these." He handed her the roses.

"Oh, Goten. These are beautiful. And I missed you more." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss.

When the kiss ended, he smiled at her. "Whatever you say, babe. Come on, get your bag, and let's go."

****

………………………………...

Goten unlocked the door to his apartment, and Marron gasped when she walked in. She was in a small, rectangular room, and one wall was a complete window, from ceiling to floor. Another wall had a black leather couch pushed up against it, and yet another had a matching recliner.

"Goten, this is beautiful," she breathed. 

He smiled and led her over to the windowed wall. It was night, and he pointed outside, where thousands of silver stars glittered the midnight blue sky. The full moon was positioned in the middle of all the stars, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "That's the whole reason I moved in here," he whispered in her ear. "It reminded me of you."

She shot him a puzzled look. "Me?"

"Yeah. The stars reminded me of you. I don't know why though."

"Me neither." She yawned.

"You tired, babe?" he asked. "Go to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

She shook her head. "I'm okay. It's beautiful here."

Goten nodded. "Yeah, it is." He led her over to the couch, where he sat down and pulled her into his lap. ""How're things at home?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "They're boring without you. Nothing's the same. It's funny how you can change everything so much." She smirked.

"Is that so? What else has been going on?" 

"Nothing. But can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You've been here for close to a month now. Did you ever get the feeling you might meet someone else? Someone that you would love more than me?" 

He fingered her hair. "No. Why? Did you- you didn't. Did you?"

"Oh, no! It's not like that! I just get… worried sometimes that you'll meet someone here, and you'll realize that she's better than me. And I get worried that you'll fall in love with someone else. I can't help it," she admitted, sliding off his lap and snuggling up next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Like that would ever happen. I'm not going to meet someone I love more than you. It's impossible."

She smiled sleepily. "That's good." She yawned before her eyelids closed.

****

………………………………...

Carefully, as not to disturb her, Goten lifted Marron off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her softly on the cheek and fished around in the closet for a pillow and blanket. After finding them, he went back into the living room and slept on the couch.

****

………………………………...

Marron woke up in a different room. She was in the middle of a soft bed, with a blue blanket over her. The walls were a soft gray, and there was a window on three of them. A small dresser with a mirror framing it was across the room, and according to the digital clock on it, it was 2pm.

She carefully stepped out of the bed and made her way to the door. She wandered into a small hallway that led to a kitchen. A light was on in the kitchen, so she made her way into the bright room.

Goten was in there, flipping pancakes in an apron, whistling to himself. Marron couldn't help but laugh.

Blushing, Goten turned around and smiled. "Morning babe. Want breakfast?"

"Goten, it's the middle of the afternoon. I think we missed it by about three hours," she pointed out.

"I'll never get used to this stupid time difference. So to me, whenever I wake up is breakfast time. So, do you want some pancakes?" He shot her a smile.

She yawned. "They better be chocolate chip, or I'm not eating them."

He put two pancakes on a plate. "I know you too well, don't I?"


	7. Marron's Week in Paradise -Part Two-

Hi! Sorry this took so long to get up, but I've had terrible writer's block. And obviously you people don't read author's notes, because I told you to read and review 'She's On Fire' but no one did! So go do it now! Oh, and if you were on the Weird Club Chat Room Thursday night, you'll laugh when you see what Goten wants to do.

Marron stood up and put her empty pancake plate in the kitchen sink. "So Goten, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

Goten shoveled another forkful of food in his mouth. "Reffuhfhgrufhfhh." 

"Swallow please."

He did so, and the began again. "I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. She lives in the building next door."

Marron raised an eyebrow. "_She?_ So you're telling me you met a girl."

"Well, yeah. But we're just friends. I promise you. Her name's Pam, she's from Spain, and were on the same plane over here."

She tried not to smile. "Oh. Pam, huh? That's a pretty name." She sat back down.

"Not as pretty as Marron," Goten replied smoothly, smiling.

Marron threw a napkin at him.

****

………………………………...

At three thirty, there was a knock on Goten's door. He was in the shower, so Marron ran to the door and flung it open; holding her arms out. "Pan!"

The 'blonde' smiled. "Marron!" Her and Marron hugged, then the elder looked Pan up and down. She was wearing a long, yellow sundress, a blonde wig, a floppy hat, and thin framed glasses.

"You're unrecognizable. If I didn't know you were coming over, I would have never guessed it was you." She laughed. "But then again, either could your own uncle."

Pan laughed airily. "He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch. Where is he?"

"Shower. So Pam, how's Spain?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "I actually went on the Internet and did some research. I was waiting for Uncle Goten to ask me about it. Wait. He's coming." She adjusted her hat. "Its so nice to finally meet you, Marron. Goten has told me so much about you," she said, breaking out in her Spanish accent. 

Goten put an arm around Marron as he approached the two. "Hi Pam. So I see you two met. I'm really glad you got the chance to know each other. You want something to drink Pam? There's sodas in the kitchen," he offered.

"No, thank you. But I would like to hear about Marron. I've heard so many stories about you, I couldn't wait to meet you. Please, tell me some more," Pan suggested.

****

.......................................

'Pam' left at four-thirty. 

Marron plopped down on the couch next to Goten. "What should we do with the rest of the day, 'Ten?" she asked.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go shopping. Then we can go out to dinner, and we can come home, and we can go to sleep."

"You want to go shopping?" she asked, shooting him a doubtful glance.

"Of course. You'll need something to wear to dinner, won't you? And it's not like I ever took you shopping home in Japan, so I have to make up for it. Come on, let's go now. I got dragged into shopping with your mom, Bulma, Bra, and Pan once, and it took them hours to find one pair of shoes. And if you're anything like them, we should get going now." He stood up and pulled her with him.

She laughed. "Fine, fine. Let's go. But you know you're paying, right?"

He bowed. "I wouldn't think of anything else."

****

..........................................

Marron held up a pale blue dress that went down to her ankles. It was sleeveless, and there was a cinch right under where the bosom would be. "What do you think of this one, 'Ten?" she asked her shopping partner, who was slumped over in a chair, trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

"The color's a little blah, don't you think babe? But otherwise, the style would look good on you." He stood up and walked over to the rack she was standing next to. He held up the dress's twin in a deep red. "_This_ is more you."

She took the dress from him and held it up to her, looking in the mirror. You think so? If I curl my hair, and put it up, it might look good. Tell me the truth." She turned to him.

Goten smiled. "Seriously? I think you're the ugliest girl in the world, and I'm going to dump you and go date Bra. Then, you'll never find someone as perfect as me and your life will be ruined forever," he joked.

**_WHACK!!!!_**

The next thing Goten knew, his wallet was gone, he was laying on the floor, and Marron's purse was in his mouth.

****

.......................................

A golden curl bounced down to Marron's shoulder as she let it out of the curling iron. She gathered the curls and put them up in a bouncy bun. One tendril hung in her eyes and she carefully adjusted it so it sat just in front of her ear. After she made sure her hair was perfect, Marron slipped the dress on over her underwear and zipped up the back. She opened a box that was sitting on the toilet and took out one of the red heels inside. As soon as she got one on, she took out its partner and put it on her other foot. Stepping back in front of the mirror, she applied red lipstick, haze eye shadow, mascara, and blush. She made sure she looked perfect, then opened the bathroom door and stepped out to see a wide eyed Goten gaping at her. 


	8. Marron's Week In Paradise -Part Three-

Yay! Chapter 8! I know, I know, it took me long enough. But I worked really hard, so enjoy! 

Marron smirked as she lifted two fingers to Goten's open mouth, and closed it gently. "You're drooling, 'Ten."

He nodded dumbly, but then tried to regain composure. He cleared his throat, and, eyes still wide; he took Marron's arm in his and led her out the door.

****

………………………………...

The restaurant was called _Chez Ritz_. It was a tall building, with a large canopy in front. And extremely expensive looking. "'Ten, this place looks expensive. Are you sure you can afford this?" Marron tugged on his hand like a little girl.

"You just worry about looking drop dead gorgeous, 'kay Mar? And I'll take care of the bill. Plus, if I'm going to spend money, who better to spend it on then you, _ne_?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She smiled back. "Whatever you say, 'Ten."

They continued to walk inside. The lobby was a round room, with a hostess stand, multiple leather couches, and a grand chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling.

Marron looked around in awe as her and Goten made their way up to the hostess stand. The chandelier sparkled in the light, and it caught her eye immediately.

"Marron, babe, would you mind waiting over there? I have a surprise for you," Goten interrupted her thoughts.

She smirked. "A surprise, huh? Is this a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"You'll see."

A minute later, Goten motioned for Marron to come back. A waitress led them to a back dining room decorated in crimson. It was small, and it was lit by candles. A violinist played in the corner. Only one table was in the center of the room. 

"'Ten, It's empty." Marron shot him a confused look.

The waitress nodded as Goten gave her a tip. "Exactly. That's the surprise." The waitress left.

Marron looked at him again. "You did this for me?"

Goten chuckled softly. "Of course." He pulled out a chair for her. 

As she walked over to sit down in the chair, she gave Goten a peck on the cheek. "I knew I stuck with you for a reason." She smiled and sat down.

"Ha ha, that's just so funny." Goten made a face as he sat down in his own chair. 

"'Ten, this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Only for you, Mar," he replied.

Marron smiled, then frowned. "We need to talk, 'Ten. You know how much I love you, right?"

He nodded. 

"That's what you wanted. For all those years. And now, you're not even home. I know, I know, it's all my fault. And if you live to be a million, 'Ten, you'll never know how much guilt is inside of me. But when I sent you here, I was so afraid. I was afraid that you were going to be a Trunks, or some other guy I dated. I didn't realize that you were different; that you would never hurt me for anything. I was stupid, Goten, and I'll admit it. I've never been so stupid in my entire life. I was comparing you to everyone I dated, but none of them _could_ compare to you. I was more than wrong." She sighed and paused to catch her breath.

"Babe, where are you going with this?" Goten asked.

Marron took his hand from across the table. "Come home Goten. There's nothing more you can prove to me. I know, I'm absolutely positive, that you will always be true to me. Look at this. Don't you want this everyday? No matter what, the both of us, in the same place. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want to come home."

Goten pulled his hand away. "Marron, everything you've said is completely true. And it's not about proving that I'm loyal anymore. It's not about you, and its not about me. I knew, the day I left, that I had nothing more to prove to you. But if you remember correctly, Trunks never really got over you, did he?"

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

"Trunks, I think we should see other people," Marron had told him.

"Why Marron? Did I do something wrong? I don't want to lose you."

Marron smiled. "Trunks, its not you. I just... can't be in a relationship right now. But we're still friends, right?"

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

"No, he didn't. But what does that have to do with us?" Marron asked.

Goten shook his head. "Trunks is my best friend. And to see us together would tear him up. And as much as I love you Marron, Trunks does count for something. So until he can get over you, there's no way I can come home. You don't understand, do you?"

Marron looked at her lap. "I don't want to fight over this, 'Ten. Our time is too limited."

"You're right." He glanced over at the violinist. "May I have this dance?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

She smiled as she took his hand, stood up, and followed him onto the dance floor. 

He wrapped his arms around her; she laid her head on his chest, both their eyes closed.

They were so in tune with each other, they didn't hear the waitress sneak in and lay food on the table. 


	9. Dream Sequence

Yes, this is a happy fic. But the mistake some people are making is that this is going to be happy the story through. Hey, I promised drama, not happiness. You have been warned.

Thank you guys for the reviews for 'She's On Fire.' Please know that they are greatly appreciated.

Marron looked happily into Goten's ebony eyes. He smiled back at her, and then took the diamond wedding band from his brother; who was standing beside him. Chi-Chi bawled as Goten slipped the ring on Marron's slender finger. A silent tear slid down her cheek.

Before Marron could say 'I do', the church door opened and Trunks stormed in. He stalked right up to the alter, socked Goten in the stomach and knocked him out. 

Marron screamed, and dropped to her knees next to Goten. She looked up at Gohan for help, but he didn't seem to notice his fallen brother. Then she looked back to Goku, her father, her mother, Vegeta, Yamcha. They all sat there, staring straight ahead as if nothing had happened. 

Trunks got down on his knees next to Marron and wiped a tear off her face. "I'm sorry Marron. But it had to be done." Then he pulled something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Marron screamed again, then tried her hardest to wake her fiancé up, but he wouldn't budge. Slowly, she heard his breathing drop down to nothing.

She screamed and jolted upward, knocking Goten off the bed and waking the whole building up.

Oh, I am evil! This used to be a 5-page songfic. But I ran out of ideas, and I was going to do this for the next chappie. And if you don't review, you'll never find out what happens! 


	10. Haunted

Goten jumped up to see Marron sitting straight up on the bed, staring straight ahead. He plopped down next to her and shook her. "What happened Marron?"

Slowly, she turned her head so it faced him and burst into tears. "Oh Dende! You're okay, Goten!" She fell into his open arms. "I can't face Trunks, I can't. I can't stay here and I can't go home."

"What was that about Trunks, babe?" He kissed her on the top of her head. "What did you dream about?"

Marron paused to catch her breath. "A dream? You mean it was only a dream? Of course; you're here, and I'm here, and Trunks isn't here." She clutched Goten tighter. "But I still can't go back. Not after what he did."

Goten rested his chin on her head. "What did he do Marron? What was your dream about?"

"We were getting married, and Trunks walked in, and he walked right up to the alter, and he… he…" she broke out in another fit of sobs.

"Shhh," Goten soothed. "What did he do to you Marron?"

She took a deep breath. "He killed you. But the worst part was that nobody noticed! Your brother, my parents, your parents. No one noticed. Except for me. It was Trunks' revenge. He wanted to get back at you for dating me. And your dead, and its all my fault."

"Marron, Marron. Calm down. I'm not dead. I'm still right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere soon. Now you need to go back to sleep, and stop worrying. The nightmare's over." Goten laid back down, taking Marron with him. 

They both fell asleep after half an hour of worrying.

****

………………………………...

Marron sat against the windowed wall the morning after her nightmare, staring out at the view, lost in thought. She had no idea Goten was watching her from the kitchen doorway. 

_She does not deserve this, not in any way. She is the most important thing in my life right now, and there's nothing I can do to help her. When I get home next June, I'm never going to let her feel this scared again_, he thought. 

__

The phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Marron, could you get that for me, please babe?"

Marron nodded and reached over to grab the phone. "Hello?" she answered with shakiness in her voice.

"Marron! Hey babe, how's it going?"

She almost dropped the phone. "Hi Trunks. Things are great here, but Goten wants to talk to you, so I'll see you on Saturday. Bye." She thrust the phone in Goten's hands before running to the bedroom.

"Hey man, what's up?" Goten asked sadly.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Marron. Is she okay?" 

Goten sighed. "She's not feeling too good; there's a bug going around here and she must have caught it."

Trunks paused. "Goten, I owe you an apology. I tried to date Marron, and I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

__

Is he apologizing to me? "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I know how much you like Marron and I understand how much it must hurt you to see us together. So I'll tell Marron to call you later then?"

"Sure 'Ten. Thanks a lot, and I'll see you hopefully soon," Trunks said. "Bye."

"Bye Trunks." Goten hung up the phone and ran to the bedroom. 

Marron was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back toward the door. "I couldn't do it 'Ten. Its too hard to talk to him. I wish I didn't have to go home on Saturday."

Goten sat down next to her. "You know you can stay here. You know you don't have to go home."

"I know. But I couldn't do that to my parents, and I have to be there for your parents. I can't stay here forever. Paradise never stays perfect for too long," she added bitterly.

"Marron we went over this. I _can't_ come home. I'm trying to make this work out and you should too," he said. "Now I think you need some sleep. You only got a few hours last night, didn't you? So you just lay down here, and get some sleep."

She looked up at him meekly. "Will you stay here? And promise you won't leave?"

He smiled. "I promise." He laid down next to her and watched her fall asleep. 

The phone range twenty minutes later. "Hello?" Goten whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" 18 whispered back.

Goten chuckled softly. "Marron's sleeping. She had a nightmare last night, and didn't get enough sleep, so she went to bed."

"Is she okay? She never usually has nightmares like that. In fact, I think the last time she had a nightmare was when she was twelve," 18 noted, with her motherly voice.

"Its about Trunks. She dreamt he killed me, and now she's afraid to go home. And of course, Trunks had to call, so she got kind of freaked out by that," he explained. 

18 sighed. "That boy needs to learn how to move on. He can't be stuck on Marron forever."

"That's why I can't come home. I can't hurt Trunks like that. It'd be the end of our friendship," he said.

She laughed. "Too much of Goku in you, that's your problem. You're always putting other people before yourself. You should've been like your mother. That'd be better for both you and Marron," she joked. "Do me a favor Goten."

"What's that?"

"Try not to break my little girl's heart. She's a good kid, and you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Goten laughed. "18, I wouldn't hurt Marron if the world depended on it." 

Marron stirred next to him, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled. "Who's on the phone, 'Ten?" she asked.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake now. Here talk to her," he handed Marron the phone.

"Hello?… Oh, hi Mom… yeah… Saturday… I think four… Okay, tell Daddy I said I miss him and I love him… Okay, bye Mom." She gave the phone to Goten and he hung it up.

He kissed her on the head. "That was fast. You miss your daddy?"

She smacked him on the arm. "Yes, I do. But I think the more important question is what did you talk to my mom about?"

"We discussed how your being haunted by our favorite Prez. And the nightmare you had last night. And how I'm too much like my father for my own good. You know, just little conversation," he said.

She snuggled up against him and yawned. "That's nice. I'm going back to sleep now. Good night."

"Okay, babe."

Marron didn't here him say 'I love you' because she had already fallen asleep.

*There!!!! This is the ninth time I typed this thing. I'm serious. My computer lost it a million times. That does in fact explain why it took so long. (Aside from working on my WC contest entry...) 


	11. Kiss the Rain

Songfic time: 'Kiss The Rain' by Billie Myers

Goten silently hailed a cab in the rain on Saturday. A yellow one pulled up and the driver helped load Marron's bags into the trunk before the three got in the car.

****

~Hello…

Can you hear me

Am I getting through to you~

Marron sat in the backseat wrapped up in Goten's arms, absolutely silent. She thought about facing Trunks, and how much she would miss Goten. But she tried to look on the bright side of things: coming back in a month.

****

~Hello…

Is it late there

Is there laughter on the line

Are you sure you're there alone~

They had agreed that she would return next month for another week, and repeat the cycle every month. Through all that hope, Marron still wondered how long they were going to last. One week out of a month was _not_ a relationship, no matter how much they talked on the phone.

****

~Cuz I'm 

Trying to explain

Something's wrong

You just don't sound the same~

They also had discussed Trunks. Goten tried to explain it was a nightmare, caused by her fear of Trunks' love for her. Marron didn't buy it. She still felt it predicted the future. So she warned Goten to keep his ki up and ready for battle.

****

~Why don't you

Why don't you

Go outside

Go outside~

And so they sat, wrapped in each other, in the back of a smelly taxicab. It was like Dende made it rain there for a purpose, to reflect the sadness they felt that day.

****

~Kiss the rain

Whenever you need me

Kiss the rain 

Whenever I'm gone too long~

The airport was a forty minute drive from Goten's apartment, and Marron had prepared a lot of things to say; how sorry she was, how much she loved him and would miss him, and how much he was needed at home. But her mouth went dry, so she stayed silent.

****

~If your lips feel lonely and tempted

Kiss the rain

And wait for the dawn~

Goten, too, had a lot of things he wanted to say to Marron, but he couldn't find the words for them. What he really wanted to do was get on that plane with her and spend every second of his life with her. But he cared too much about Trunks to do that.

****

~Keep in mind

We're under the same sky

And the night's 

As empty for me as for you~

He knew that was the girl he wanted to marry and grow old with. But he also knew that was the same girl his friend was still in love with. Through both their lives, Trunks was the one that got the girls while Goten sat back and watched. But this time it was switched.

****

~If you feel

You can't wait till morning

Kiss the rain

Kiss the rain

Kiss the rain~

They arrived at the airport, and Goten got Marron's bag out of the trunk before he paid the driver. He wrapped an arm around Marron as they walked into the building that had the potential to rip them in two. 

****

~Hello… 

Do you miss me

I hear you say you do

But not the way I'm missing you~

Unfortunately, they got there late, so they didn't have much time before Marron had to get on the plane. She looked up at him, opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Words just weren't enough.

****

~What's new

How's the weather

Is it stormy where you are

You sound so close but it feels like you're so far~

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you. Take care of yourself and call me when you get home." He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Give my family a hug for me, will you?"

****

~Oh it would mean anything

If you knew

What I'm left imagining

In my mind~

She nodded, and tears started flowing freely. "I love you, too. And that's exactly why you have to come home with me. I can't go back there by myself, Trunks or no Trunks. You're still not there."

****

~My mind

Would you go

Would you go

Kiss the rain~

Goten smiled. "I'd love to. But you know the drill, Mar. So let's just forget about it and I'll see you next month," he said.

The stewardess over the loudspeaker announced boarding call for Marron's flight. 

****

~As you fall

Over me

Think of me

Think of me

Think of me~

Marron nodded sadly and hugged Goten closely. She wished for one minute he could imagine how she felt: here she was, leaving the love of her life 5,000 miles away, to go back home and see her ex-boyfriend who's still in love with her. He had no idea. And he never would.

****

~Only me

Kiss the rain

Whenever you need me

Kiss the rain

Whenever I'm gone too long~

As he pressed her body to his, Goten thought how stupid he was being. Trunks would say he was making the biggest mistake of his life, even if it was Marron they were talking about. She really felt bad about this whole thing, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't do that to Trunks.

****

~If your lips

Feel hungry and tempted

Kiss the rain 

And wait for the dawn~

Finally, she pulled away. "I should go. The plane's going to leave without me." She wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up her bag. "Thank you for everything Goten. I'll call you as soon as I get to my parents'. I love you." She stood on tiptoe and gave him one last kiss.

****

~Keep in mind

We're under the same sky

And the night's 

As empty for me as for you

If you feel you can't wait till morning~

He gave her a hug and nodded. "I love you, too. Just… think of next month. And phone calls are limited," he told her. But he was really trying to convince himself. He was starting to have second thoughts on sending her home by herself. He was ready to get on that plane with her.

****

~Kiss the rain

Kiss the rain

Kiss the rain

Kiss the rain~

Marron put on a fake smile and walked off toward the gate. She took a deep breath and bravely stepped onto the plane, leaving Goten behind.

****

~Hello…

Can you here me~

Goten watched the plane leave and cursed himself for not stopping her. He _should've_ been on that plane with her.


	12. Things Are Normal... For Now

This is the chapter where the 'bad thing' happens, as Burned, Blu, and Lily already know. The 'bad thing' happens, but you don't know what it is until the next chapter. Three clues: It has nothing to do with Trunks, no one dies, and Trunks does not try to %#$@ Marron. See if you can figure it by the end of the chapter.

Marron stepped off the plane and through the terminal to see an all-too excited Bra waving her arms in the air. "Marron!!!!!" she called. "Over here!!"

_Like I couldn't see that…_ Marron thought bitterly, but put a smile on her face and waved back. Trunks was standing next to his sister, a smirk on his face, and her parents were behind them. She cringed and stepped toward them.

"Hi Marron!" Bra squealed, grabbing Marron and pulling her into a huge hug. "We missed you so much!! It hasn't been the same here without you!! So, how're things in America? Did Goten propose to you yet? Did you elope? Are you married?"

Marron laughed. "Married?" she asked. "Goten and I are _not_ married. Hi Mom, Daddy." She gave each of her parents a hug before she became face-to-face with Trunks. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey babe. Do I get a hug, or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" he asked just as quiet. 

_Stay calm, Mar. This is Trunks we're dealing with. Not some psychopath who killed Goten in a dream you had. Trunks, the guy you've known all your life. Goten's best friend. Relax, and give an old friend a hug._ She finally smiled and gave him a hug. "Hi Trunks. How are you?"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "It's been too lonely here. There's no one to hang out with except my sister, and she's not too exciting. How was America?" He put his arm around her, and the five of them began to walk toward the parking lot.

"It was amazing. Goten and I went to dinner, and we had lunch with Pan, and… well, it was just amazing. But Mom, I'm a little nervous. When you were on the phone with Goten while I was sleeping, what exactly did you say to him?" she asked, glancing over at her mother.

18 raised an eyebrow. "Nervous? All we talked about was how you were doing, and how Goten's too much Goku for his own good sometimes," she said, folding her arms in front of her.

Krillin chuckled softly at his daughter's worried tone.

"So, tell me every detail! And don't leave anything out, I don't wanna not know anything!" Bra exclaimed. "Please? I'm just dying to know!"

"I'll tell you tonight." They got to Trunks' car and he began driving toward the ocean.   


"Mom, Daddy, would it be okay if I stayed at Kame House tonight? I really don't feel like staying alone tonight," Marron added softly.

Krillin cocked an eyebrow. "Or is it because you have to call Goten and you don't want to raise up your phone bill a couple hundred zenni?" he asked.

Marron laughed. "Fine, fine. I don't want to pay my phone bill, happy now? But I'm still staying over, right?"

****

………………………………...

Trunks landed his air car on Kame Island and let Krillin, 18, and Marron out. Trunks gave Marron a small, sad smile as he took back off into the air again. She shook it off and stepped into the house. 

The clock in the living room said it was 4 pm. "I have to call Goten!" she called. She ran up the stairs into her old room, picked up the phone, and tapped out the number.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey," Marron said softly. "What's up?"

"Marron. Hey babe, its too quiet here without you. How was your flight?" he asked.

She sighed. "Long and boring. But I do have some good news. Trunks and Bra came with my parents to the airport this afternoon, and Trunks is Trunks. He's not going to kill you, and he's not going to trash our wedding, and everything's going to be absolutely fine!"

"See? I told you babe. Nothing bad is going to happen. But how's other things?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just here at my parents right now. I think after I unpack, I'm going to drive over to your brother's and maybe go say hi to your parents," she decided. 

She plopped down on her old bed and reached underneath the mattress. There, she found an old picture of her, Goten, and Trunks playing dress-up in their parents' clothes. Marron was four, Goten was seven, and Trunks was eight. Goten wore an old orange training gi about ten sizes too big, along with a pair of Goku's boots. Marron was in one of 18's shirts, and had black gloves on her chubby hands. A chain of beads hung around her neck. Trunks was wearing some old chest armor of Vegeta's over his blue-green training gi. 

"Hello? Earth to Marron! Anybody home?" Goten's voice suddenly popped into her head.

She snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, 'Ten. What were you saying? I was just looking at something."

"I was _asking_ you if you were going over to Gohan's to see Pan," he repeated.

"Pan? But Pan's-- er, yeah! I was going to ask Pan if she wanted to come help me unpack! Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." She took a deep breath. _Careful Chestnut. You almost blew it there._

"Okay, babe. Well, it's late here, so I'll let you unpack, and tell my favorite niece I miss her. Take care of yourself, baby."

"Mmhmm, I will 'Ten. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Mar."

"Bye 'Ten." She hung up the phone and stuck the picture in her pocket. Then, she ran down the stairs. "Mom! Daddy! I'm going over to Gohan's! I'll be back in a little while!" She grabbed the capsule with her air-car in it and walked out the door.

****

………………………………...

Marron landed her car about a mile away from Gohan and Videl's little cottage in the woods. She hiked the last mile and knocked softly on the door.

Videl answered it, and smiled when she saw Marron in front of her. "Hi Marron. Do you want to come in for a while?"

"Sure." She followed Videl through the house and into the kitchen, where Gohan was sitting at the table. "Hi Gohan."

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hi Marron. How was your flight in?"

"It was okay." She took a seat. "A little long, but okay. Listen, I saw Pan, and she's doing great. I told her she didn't have to stay there, but she likes it a lot, and she has Goten there with her."

Videl nodded. "That's good. How is Goten, anyway?"

Marron looked at her hands. "He seems to be doing fine, but," she paused, "I could be wrong, and he could be hiding it well."

"So when's my little bro coming home? I'm sure you've convinced him to come home sooner than planned," Gohan said. 

"Trunks still has feelings for me. Goten feels it would tear him up to see him together, so he's decided to stay the whole six months and let him get over me," Marron explained.

"But what happens if Trunks can't get over you in six months?" Videl asked. (Sound familiar, Blu?)

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid he's going to stay in America until he does. And I can't confront Trunks about it, or he'll deny everything, and so I don't know what to do about it," she said softly.

"I say you should just hook Trunks up with someone else. If he has someone else to swoon over, you'll be out of the picture completely," Gohan suggested.

"Or maybe Trunks _needs_ to see you two together. Maybe he needs closure with you. I think if he sees how happy you two are together, he'll understand that he's lost you," Videl put in. 

Marron bit her fingernail. "Trunks is one of my best friends, and I would never want to hurt him, but I can't deal with this long-distance relationship. It's too much. He has to decide: me or Trunks."

Okay, who knows what the bad thing is?? Alright, alright, I didn't make it clear enough. You'll just have to wait, won't you?


	13. Goten's World Turns Upside Down

Yay! Here's the 'bad thing'!!! 

Goten was sitting on his couch Saturday night reading a newspaper, when the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Goten?" 18's shaky voice came through. "Goten you need to come home."

He sighed. "18, I already told you _and_ Marron that. Trunks still has feelings for her and I don't--"

"Son Goten, if you care anything about my daughter at all, you'll be here in one minute," she cut in fiercely. Her voice was an octave higher, and she sounded as if she was going to cry.

"18? What happened? Where's Marron?" he asked quickly.

18 took in a deep breath. "Goten there was an accident. About two hours ago. She was driving home from your brother's, and I guess her car went down. Gohan heard something, but didn't think anything of it until an hour ago, when he called to tell Marron something and she wasn't here."

Goten froze. "Is she… okay? I mean, is she…" He couldn't get the words out.

"She's unconscious, but she's alive. How fast can you get here? She needs you here right now more than anyone."

He thought fast. "I can try the IT. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try. Where are you?"

"Satan City General. I'm counting on you Goten." She hung up.

Goten stood up, put two shaky fingers to his head, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard on the concrete building. He'd only been there twice- once when Bra was born, and a year later when Pan was born. But it'd been down the street from the pizza place he used to go to with Trunks and Marron when they were teenagers. He felt a change in the air around him, and when he opened his eyes, he was in front of the old building with the big 'S' on it. He ran into the building and up to the receptionist's desk.

"Where's Marron Chestnut?" he blurted out anxiously.

The redhead looked up with a bored look on her face. "Down the hall, and three doors to the left."

Without a reply, Goten ran down the hall until he saw his mother. "Mom!"

Chi-Chi turned around and gasped. "Oh Goten! My little baby! You're here!" She started sobbing.

He gave his mother a quick hug before he ran right into his father and brother. "Where is she?"

Goku pointed to a door, and he ran inside. Krillin and 18 were sitting next to a bed in the room, and Bulma, Bra, and Trunks were seated along the wall on foldout chairs.

Marron was lying in the bed with an IV hooked up to her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and her right eye was purple. She had stitches across her cheek, and her left arm was in a sling, as was her right leg. 

"Oh my Dende," Goten whispered. 

Five fallen faces looked up at the door, and five mouths started going at once. "Goten, how did you get here so fast?" "Thank Dende you're here!" "She needs you, 'Ten." "She's absolutely going to wake up now that you're here." "How're you holding up, buddy?"

Goten ran over to the bed, knelt down next to it, and took her limp hand. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked softly.

Krillin nodded. "The doctor said she should wake up by tomorrow night at the latest. So I think we'll leave you two alone now, right guys?"

Everyone stood up after saying his or her quick good-byes and left.

Goten kissed Marron's hand. "Well, Mar. You finally got me home. After almost scaring me to death, but I guess I have to forgive you, huh? You said you're sorry about me leaving, so you can make it up to me by coming through this for me. Please, Marron. Please, do me this favor and get through this. You're strong, Mar, the strongest human I know. You can do this. I don't know what I'd do without you. I wouldn't be able to go on. There's no way. Come on Marron." 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the face of his father. 

"You okay, Goten?"

"I guess so." Then he froze. "Wait. Dad, where's Pan? Marron said she and Pan were going to unpack at Marron's… She wasn't in the car with Marron, was she, Dad?"

Goku chuckled. "Goten, Pan's in America. She went there for Marron to keep an eye on you," he explained.

"You mean- Pam! Pam is Pan, isn't she Dad? Can you stay here with Marron for me? I have to go get her." He stood up and put two fingers to his forehead.

The elder Son turned to the unconscious woman lying in the bed and shook his head.

****

………………………………...

Goten fazed into 'Pam's' apartment and laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "'Kay Pan, gimme your hand, we're going home."

Pan opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"I'll explain when we get there," he said.

She grabbed her uncle's hand and went along for the ride.

****

………………………………...

"What happened?" Pan asked, as her and Goten landed outside the hospital. 

Goten gave her a hug. "My favorite niece, the actress. There was an accident, Pan. Marron's unconscious. She got into a car accident earlier. Dad's in there with her now."

Pan gasped. "Oh Uncle Goten. I'm so sorry. Can I go see her?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

The two Sons walked through the hospital and back into Marron's room. After, of course, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Gohan went crazy over Pan. ("Oh my little Panny!") Goten led her to the bed, where she greeted her grandfather, and gasped. 

"Oh Uncle Goten, is she going to be okay?" 

"She should be awake by tomorrow, but for now, all I can do is pray," he replied sadly.

Pan nodded and gave Marron a small kiss on the forehead before leaving with Goku.

That left Goten to pace around the room by himself. "Marron, if you'll wake up for me, I'll stay here. I promise I won't leave your side until your better. And you know I don't break promises. Especially not to you, Mar. Please. Please. I can't ask it enough. I have so much I have to say to you Marron, and I can't tell you if you're not fully with me. You're making me sound like a broken record," he sighed.

****

………………………………...

"Do you think we should just give her a senzu bean?" Krillin asked.

18 shook her head firmly. "We want her to be normal. I want her to get better because _she_ got better. And besides, I think the longer she's not well, the longer Goten's going to stay."

****

………………………………...

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with us?" Chi-Chi asked that night. She, Goku, Videl, Gohan, and Pan were leaving, but coming back the next morning.

Goten nodded. "I have to stay here. But I'll see you guys in the morning." He gave his mother a hug. She sighed, but she left.

He walked around the hospital room again, for probably the hundredth time in the past five hours. It was almost midnight, but Goten had no intention on leaving Marron in the hospital overnight by herself. What if she woke up? What if she… didn't make it through the night?

Sighing, Goten sat down and hung his head, resting his elbows on his knees. Then he felt someone sit down next to him. Goten knew who it was without looking up. 

"You okay 'Ten?" Trunks asked.

"She's going to make it, Trunks. She has to. I'll die without her. That'd be the end of the world for me."

"Me too."

"No Trunks, I'm serious. If she… doesn't make it, I'll die. I'll have nothing else to live for. She's my world."

"Listen to me 'Ten. Marron is strong. Unbelievably strong. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. She's going to make it. There's no 'ifs' about it. That's just the way it goes."

Goten stood up. "I'm going to marry that girl, Trunks."

"I know you are," Trunks replied sadly. "I know." Then, he got up and left.

Goten yawned and tried to get comfortable on one of the chairs. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

****

………………………………...

No one ever said anything about it, but that night, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta held their wives a little closer.


	14. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

The next morning Goten woke up in a chair. He glanced over at Marron, who was still asleep. Sighing, he sat up and rubbed his heavy eyes. 

"'Ten?" came a weak voice.

Goten froze, then slowly turned around. Marron's eyes were opened slightly, and she was wincing in pain. "Oh my Dende. Marron. My Marron. You're awake, Marron." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm so glad you're awake."

She smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're here. How long have I been unconscious?" she whispered.

"Since yesterday afternoon. I used the IT to get here as fast as I can. You scared me half to death. I thought I lost you Mar." He brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I got you home, didn't I?" she laughed, then coughed. "Can you call my parents for me? I really want to see them." Then it was Marron's turn to freeze. "Goten where's Pan?"

Goten laughed. "Pan's at home, most likely sleeping. But I do have to bring her back to her apartment to get her stuff. My dad told me. I was afraid she was in the car with you. If I'd lost both of you then I'd _really_ not know what to do with myself. I'm so glad you're okay Marron."

"Me too. And I'm glad you're here 'Ten. Will you promise me something?" 

He nodded.

"Will you stay here with me? I really don't want you to leave. Please?"

"Yeah. I'll stay here until you're fully better. I promise. Now I'm going to call your parents, get a doctor, and go buy a coffee. I'll be right back." He gave her a kiss before leaving.

Marron sighed and tried to switch positions without hurting her leg. She didn't remember much about the accident, but she did remember Videl's advice. _Maybe Trunks needs to see you two together… Maybe once he sees how happy you two are together, he'll understand he's lost you._

Videl was right. Trunks thought it was just a high-school crush. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to believe Marron wasn't his for the taking. 

A jolt of pain ran through Marron's arm and she let out a quick gasp. 

_The glass shattered and pierced her skull._

She rubbed it softly and looked around the room. Her good arm was hooked up to an IV. The machines _beeped_ eerily.

_Her head slammed down and hit the steering wheel with a loud thud. Then her arm snapped back and went numb._

Something caught Marron's eye on the nightstand. It was the picture she'd put in her pocket before the accident. On it was a note: 'Marron, thanks for bringing back the memories. Hope you get better; I miss you. -Trunks'

_Blood rushed from her cheek as everything went black. _Please Dende, make it fast, _she thought before she drifted into a sea of darkness._

Marron shook her head and snapped her attention to looking around the room. It was an eerie white color, with five chairs on the left of her bed. She, as her mother, hated hospitals and doctors; she couldn't wait to get back to her nice, safe apartment.

_Even in her dreams, she could see the secret fear that had been haunting her for almost two months now._

She shook her head and turned her concentration back to taking in the room. Then she smiled. Goten was home.

_A tall, well-built man walked down the street arm-in-arm with a younger turquoise hair beauty._

Another nightmare. Goten was not in love with Bra, he was in love with her. Marron. Not Bra. It was almost as stupid as the 'Trunks is going to kill Goten' thing. It just wasn't going to happen. 

Goten strolled through the room, whistling to himself with a coffee in his left hand, a rose in his right, and Krillin, 18, and a doctor behind him. "Hey Marron. Up for some visitors?" He gave her the rose and a kiss on the nose.

"Marron, my little baby. Are you okay?" 18 asked.

"I'm fine. Hi Daddy. Hi Goten. Thanks for the rose. Its beautiful."

Krillin gave his daughter a small kiss. "Hi baby. Have a nice sleep?" 

The doctor then cut in on this little reunion. "Okay Miss Chestnut, time for examination. First we'll have to look at your x-rays, and probably take some more. We can take your stitches out next week at the latest."

Marron nodded and adjusted her blankets. "Can we start the examination now? I want to get it over with before everyone gets here."

"Yes, of course. It'll only take a while. An hour at the most. So I'll wheel you down the hall, and you three can wait in the waiting room." He unhooked Marron's bed from the wall. "Okay, we'll see you soon."

Goten smiled. "I'll call Trunks, Bra, and Pan for you Mar." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You'll be fine," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled back and waved to her parents before she was wheeled away.

****

.......................................

Goten ran to a pay phone and slipped a coin in before punching in a number. 

"Capsule Corp."

"Hey man. Marron woke up this morning. She's in the examination room now, but if you and Bra want to come over, I'm here with Krillin and 18."

Trunks paused. "How is she? I mean, she's okay?"

"She's the same, sunny Marron we both love. Get here fast. She'll be happy to see you guys," Goten smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be right there. See ya 'Ten."

****

.......................................

Pan hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. "Marron's awake! She's okay!" she yelled. Quickly, she threw on a jacket and ran out the door; her parents were right behind her.

Alright, the nightmare sequence wasn't really detailed that much. I'm sorry!!! Didn't understand it? Tell me, I'll explain. 


	15. Best Friends Always...

Hi! I would've had this up sooner, but there's computer problems, and right now I'm as sick as a dog. But I got this up for ya anyways!

They sent Marron home the next day. There was really not much more they could do for her, so much to Marron's happiness, she was able to go back to her apartment. And much to Krillin and 18's dismay, Goten moved in with her. 

Things with Trunks were still a little shaky. Marron hadn't spoken with him in almost a week, and she blamed herself for it. So one day, while Goten was in the shower, Marron started to write a letter to her best friend.

__

Trunks,

_First off, I would like to apologize for everything that I might have put you through in the past two months. Life has taken a confusing turn, and I think I may have hurt you during this confusing time. I have gone through love, pain, joy, anger, happiness, and fear all at once, and I feel its time I shared that all with you._

_Back when I broke up with you, I never, ever wanted to hurt you, not for anything in a million years. But I was afraid. Afraid I would wind up with a broken heart. And I admit I was wrong and I'm sorry for causing you pain._

_When I was in America last week, I had a dream. A nightmare actually. Goten and I were getting married, and you came in, killed, him, and proposed to me. I was so scared of you. Of my best friend. I realized when I saw you at the airport you weren't the Trunks in my nightmare. You were the same Trunks I've been best friends with all my life._

_I also had another secret nightmare. Goten fell in love with Bra, so I figured I'm just paranoid._

_I have one question for you. Did you ever see me with Goten? When we were teenagers, I mean? I sure didn't. I think I was twenty when I started to see him as a different person. I'm sorry for that, too._

_Goten loves you as much as I do. He wasn't in America because of me. He thinks you're still in love with me, and he doesn't want you to see us together. He won't come home until he knows for sure that you're completely over me. (Please don't tell him I'm telling you this.) I don't want you to be hurt either, but this isn't the way I want to live. I don't want him 5,000 miles away. I love him, and it's too hard to be this far apart._

_And I hate myself everyday for that._

_Love is the hardest thing I've ever had to endure. It's a beautiful thing, but it's the most confusing thing in the world. But to fully endure it, I need my best friend back. You're not just Goten's best friend to me anymore. You're my best friend as much as his, and I hope you feel the same about me. _

_What I wanted to put in this letter was what's been going on in the past two months. And to tell you I miss you. You're an important part of my life Trunks, and I need that part back. I want to go hang out at the pizza place, the three of us, and make fun of people that used to pass by. I want to pull pranks on high-school teachers and ditch our dates with fake stories about 'Mom' being sick and 'Brother' needing us back home. I want to be teenagers again._

_But since I know that's not going to happen, I want the closest thing to it to. I want us to be friends again, Goten or no Goten. So call me, or swing by sometime. With this stupid broken leg, I know I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I miss you!!!_

Love always and forever,

Marron

Trunks got the letter and called Marron. "Miss Chestnut," he started in a high-pitched voice. "This is Mr. Briefs' secretary. I am calling on behalf of the letter you sent him, and he would like you to know he is not in love with you, and he has a blind date tonight so he needs his 'sister' to bust in and report that 'Mother' is deathly ill."

Marron laughed. "Hey loser. 'Sis' can't really walk right now, but she can always call on a cell phone."

"Hmmm. I guess that's good enough. But anyway, I got your letter. And I was appalled. I had no idea 'Ten was there because of me. And I can't believe he thinks I'm in love with you. That's funny," Trunks mused.

"Funny? Are you saying that the thought of me being the object of your affection is funny? Does that mean I'm not worth it for Mr. Prez?" she scoffed.

"You're not my type. I think I go for the more wild woman," he smoothly said.

"Well I was you're type about a year ago when we dated for about six months. I'm thinking you've changed your ways, Briefs?"

He toyed with the phone chord. "Oh, but I have, Chestnut. But enough about the dating scene, how're your battle scars?"

"I got my stitches out yesterday, and my cheek is really nasty. I have some pretty bad bumps on my head, and my arm and leg are the same," she explained. "But it's nothing pizza and beer can't fix. What time do you get off tonight?"

He glanced at the clock. "About an hour. Where's your night in shining armor?"

"He's getting the beer. I had a strange feeling you were going to call me today. We've got beer, pizza's up to you. Pepperoni, sausage, peppers, and mushrooms. Get about four or five. It's going to be a long night."

"Okay, Mar. I'll see you in an hour and a half. We'll get drunk together. Then we'll be teenagers again."

"Trunks, what about your date?"

"'Sister' has a broken leg. She needs my help."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Yes, but I have the pizza."

"Fine. Be on time, will ya?" _Click._

The door to Marron's apartment opened two hours later, and Trunks set five large pizzas on the coffee table. He gave Marron a hug then plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Where's Goten?"

She pointed to the kitchen. "Washing dishes. He's wearing an apron if you want a peek. I already snapped about ten blackmail pictures."

Trunks laughed. "Hey Gotina! Get in here! And bring the beer!" he yelled.

Goten emerged from the kitchen in one of Marron's old pink aprons. "Ha ha. Very funny, Trunks. If you don't shut up, _you'll_ be washing dishes in this apron." He tossed Trunks and Marron two beers before taking off the apron, plopping down on the couch, and opening one for himself. "Hand me the pizza."

Marron held up a hand. "Wait. Before you two start eating five pizzas yourselves, you have to promise me you'll eat like normal people." Her leg was propped up on the table, and her good arm held an opened can of beer.

"Fine," Goten sighed. "We'll ignore our Sayian genes and eat like the humans we aren't."

Marron laughed before grabbing a piece of pizza and biting into it. It was going to be a great night. 


	16. Goten's Mistake

This one's for Burned, cause I know from experience I'll be on her shit list if I put this out any later.

Trunks swallowed a piece of pizza. "Alright guys, what do you say we play truth? You know, the opposite of Truth or Dare?"

Marron nodded. "Sure. You know that's my favorite game. And plus, I'm dying to get some scoop out of 'Ten over here."

"Why me?" Goten asked. 

She laughed. "Cause it's fun making you squirm." She playfully pinched his arm. (Or bicep. You decide.)

"Okay, I'll go first," Trunks said. "Marron, what irks you most about Goten?"

"Hmm, only one thing?" she asked evilly. "No, really, what irks me most about Goten is probably how he always does everything he says he'll do. I mean, if I were to ask him to take me to the mall in ten years, he'll remember and do it. Sometimes, that gets on my nerves." She saw his expressionless face and wrapped an arm around him. "But I still love you."  
"Ha, I knew that. Now Trunks, I want to make this more than a game. Do you still love Marron?"

Marron looked up at Goten. 

"Well, I already told Marron the answer on the phone the earlier," Trunks replied nervously.

"Goten, do we have to start this now? I just wanted to hang out, not get into this," Marron pleaded. 

"But I have to know. Then we can go back to the game. Now Trunks, answer the question."

Trunks shifted nervously. "Uh, no 'Ten, of course I'm not in love with Marron. Now let's get on with the game. Goten, I believe it's my turn to ask."

"You know Goten, I could kill you right now. Trunks, hand me my crutches," Marron spat out angrily. "I can't believe you just did that. I thought we were over this. But I guess you aren't." She grabbed her crutches and limped her way into the bedroom.

****

………………………………...

Marron grabbed the phone and punched out the number to Kame House. Of course, she ended up getting the answering machine, so she slammed the phone down. How could he do this to her? More importantly, _why_ did he do this to her? Things were finally going good. The three of them, playing Truth, eating pizza, drinking beer. It was all going so perfect. And then he had to ruin it. And he was the last person she thought would.

She heard a door slam, but she didn't know which one of them left. Most likely it was Goten, but with those two, you could never be sure. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door before it opened and Trunks sat down on the bed next to her.

"You okay Mar? You seemed pretty pissed off back there." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I just can't believe he would do that to you. I guess I just got a little mad that he had to ruin everything. I felt like things were getting to be normal again," she said softly.

Trunks stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to head home. Since we made promises not to leave you alone, how about I take you back to my parents with me? I'll bring you home later, and I know Goten will be back by midnight, trust me."

"Thanks Trunks, but I think I'll just call Pan and see if she wants to hang out for a while. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what happened. Thanks for the pizza. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Chestnut. I owed you. Take care of yourself and don't worry about your knight in shining armor. He'll come around soon. I promise."

He walked out the door, leaving Marron sitting on her bed, wondering how she got herself into that position in the first place.

****

.......................................

"Uncle Goten actually said that?" Pan asked in disbelief half an hour later. "I thought he was over that."

"Me too," Marron added dryly. "But Trunks was so wonderful about it all. He reassured me Goten would be home by midnight, and would be sorry. I want to believe Trunks and everything, but I think this might be it."

Pan gave Marron a quick hug. "Come on Mar. You know for a fact a little fight like this is not going to ruin what you two have."

"But what if he doesn't come home Pan? What happens then? Can you tell where he is?"

"Yeah. He's over at Grandma and Grandpa's. I know him. He loves you too much to stay away."

"I know. I'm just worried about him. Okay, let's talk about something else. So what did you do today?"

Pan laughed. "I spent the day training with my dad. But instead of sparring physically, we ended up sparring verbally. We fought over everything: the way I was fighting, taking breaks, school, Uncle Goten, Mom, you name it, we fought over it."

"I can see that," Marron laughed before glancing over at the clock. "Wow, it's ten thirty already. Don't you have to leave now?"

"Yeah, but I can't leave you here alone, Mar. I'll wait until Uncle Goten gets back."

"No, I'll be fine. I promise I'll just sit here on the couch or maybe go to bed. You go home. I don't want you to get in trouble, Pan."

Pan sighed. "Okay, but if you need anything, just call me, and I'll be there."

"Thanks Pan. I'll call you in the morning. If you see Goten, tell him I wish he would come home."

"Sure. See ya Mar. Take care."

"You too Pan. Bye."

Pan left and Marron limped her way to the bedroom. She crawled into the bed, But what if Goten didn't want to come home? What if he decided that he didn't need her anymore? No matter how much Trunks and Pan tried to reassure her, Marron still felt that he was fed up with all the shit that'd been going on in the past three months. Soon, she stopped worrying and fell asleep.

****

………………………………...

Goten walked through the apartment a little after two. He had been training for the past four hours, and all he wanted was to plop down in bed and sleep for a year. But there was something he had to do. 

He made his way into the bedroom and smiled at Marron's sleeping form. She was on her side, the way she had gotten used to sleeping, a good position for her arm and leg. Goten knew he had to apologize to her, and Trunks, too. Just as she had made a mistake, so had he. A bad one that he had no way of fixing.

He kneeled on the bed and leaned over her. "I'm sorry, my Marron. I made a mistake tonight. I was stupid. Please forgive me?" he whispered in her ear.

"I know you're sorry 'Ten," she murmured. "Just forget about it. Go to sleep and we can do what we have to do in the morning."

"Yeah. Good night Mar."

"Night 'Ten."

He crawled next to her, wrapped his arm around her, kissed her head, and fell asleep.

More drama, more drama. What can I say, I'm in a drama mood. Okay, well review like I hope you will. Alright so I'll see ya around.


	17. Cinderella

A crisp ice-blue gown lay carefully on a white quilted, neatly made bed in a neat, white, sunny room. On the floor next to the bed were two heels, the same ice-blue color as the dress, with silver buckles holding the straps together. In the corner of the room was a small vanity. On it was several tubes of makeup, a hairbrush, a bunch of hair accessories, and some baby's breath.

A blonde-haired woman stepped into the bright bedroom wearing only a pink bathrobe. A tall dark haired man stepped in after her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left again. 

The blonde, as we all know, is Marron Chestnut, and of course the man is Son Goten. Marron quickly sat down at the vanity and started blow-drying her hair. She continued drying it for about ten minutes before applying the hair gel and putting it up. 

Four months had gone by since Marron's accident, (which had only left a light scar on her cheek) and today marked the end of the 'Six Months From Hell', as she had come to call it. Goten had gone back to America, but had come home after only three weeks; surprising her in the middle of the night.

To mark the end of the six months, Bulma decided to hold a ball in CC's ballroom for the happy couple. Trunks really had suggested it, but his mother took the idea into her own hands and made it happen. Marron couldn't be more thankful.

The ball took place on a warm June evening at seven. Marron told Goten he had to get ready at his parents' house, and then come over to pick her up. She had also invited Pan to come over and get ready with her, but Bra had claimed Pan for her clothing experiments. Marron felt sorry for poor Pan. 

The whole Trunks ordeal was over, and both him and Goten had gotten over that whole 'Truth' game. Marron was glad they were friends again, and things had pretty much gotten back to normal. Everyone couldn't be happier. 

But in all that happiness, Goten knew that something was missing. He and Marron were perfect together, but he wanted to take it further. The only thing that he wanted was to ask Marron to marry him. But it was too hard to ask her; he wanted to do it in a way that everyone would remember, especially Marron. Things were just too confusing.

So at six forty-five, Marron put the finishing touches on her dress and hair and makeup. Her gown was, of course, ice blue, spaghetti strapped. Her hair was up in what one could only describe as a bun, with baby's breath and glitter {think Drew Barrymore in 'Ever After'}. 

A black stretch limousine pulled up in front of the apartment building at six fifty-five. A well-dressed Goten stepped out and smiled at his blonde beauty. She took his outstretched hand and he helped her into the limo. 

Once they were settled, Goten said, "You look absolutely amazing, my dear. I know you'll be the hit of the ball Cinderella."

"Okay Prince Charming. But I must warn you, I talked to my mother today, and she's wearing blue also. You and Daddy should make sure you don't confuse us; you know how much we look alike," Marron replied.

Goten chuckled.

They pulled up to the huge building at seven ten. There were at least one hundred cars in the street, up the driveway, and even down the road a little. The building was dimly lit on the outside, and every one of the outside gardens was strung with golden lights, giving the place the perfect glow. Every inch of the property looked amazing, almost like a fairy tale. _Cinderella,_ Marron thought.

Goten helped her out of the car and escorted her to the entrance. Inside, about a dozen tables surrounded a wooden dance floor; behind the dance floor was a small stage where a band was starting to play.

Marron spotted Bulma bustling around, talking to someone here, instructing people there. She was wearing stunning black gown, dazzling with sequins. As soon as she saw Goten and Marron walk in, she ran up to them and threw her arms around Marron.

"I'm so glad you two are here! You look amazing Marron! Well what do you think?" She gestured excitedly at the room behind her.

"It looks wonderful Bulma, really it does," Goten assured her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "We don't know how to thank you."

Bulma laughed. "It's nothing. You both know how I love fancy occasions like this. Well I'll let you two go. Marron, I think your parents are over there, and Goten, yours are back there, too. See you later!"

"Bye Bulma!" Marron called as she and Goten ventured over to their parents. "Hey Mom, Daddy."

Krillin turned around and gave his daughter a hug. "Oh Marron, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"You do, sweetie," Chi-Chi agreed, wrapping Goten into a hug.

18 nodded her agreement and began fussing with Marron's dress. "Is it silk, Mar? You'll have to show me the inside another time."

{Now let's step back for a moment and take a look at the scene unfolding before us. Goku, Krillin, 18, and Chi-Chi are sitting at a small round table in a crowded ballroom. Goku and Krillin are both wearing tuxes, 18 has on a Pacific blue off-the-shoulders gown with her hair in a French twist, and Chi-Chi is wearing a deep green long sleeved gown with her hair down.}

Trunks and Bra walked in from the back room; Trunks in a tux and Bra in a red sleeveless gown. They waved Goten and Marron over, and the couple excused themselves from their parents to meet their friends.

"Hi Trunks, you look great," Marron commented as she accepted his hug.

Trunks smiled and looked Marron up and down. "You look like Cinderella."

Bra nodded. "Where'd you get that gown?"

"It was a surprise. 'Ten brought it home with him from America."

Goten wrapped an arm around Marron's shoulders. "Bulma told me about the ball three weeks before she told everyone else, so I had time to buy Marron the perfect dress and matching shoes. Hey Bra, where's Pan?"

"After I helped her get ready, she went home. But you should see her. I've never seen her look so amazing," Bra replied.

As if on cue, Pan stepped in after Gohan and Videl. Bra was right. Her dark hair was half up. She had on this lavender gown that went down to her ankles with spaghetti strapped. It was like she was Pam again; no one would recognize her if they hadn't known she was coming.

Marron gasped, Goten and Trunks' jaws dropped, and Bra smirked uncontrollably. Pan saw the four mixed expressions and burst out laughing. 

****

………………………………..

Bulma stood on the stage after dinner. She was about to make a speech, and smiled dazzlingly at her grumpy husband, who was sitting in his tux at the first table. "Now," she began, "I fist want to welcome everyone and thank them for coming. Six months ago, my favorite little blonde power trip made a choice. And another little powerhouse, my second son, accepted that choice. To make sure she experienced no pain, Marron told Goten if he wanted to prove the depth of his love, he would spend six months in America. Marron couldn't last a week without Goten. So after a month, she visited him for a week. The day she came back, she was involved in a car crash. Goten, of course came back.

"But now, we end those horrible six months with a celebration. A celebration of one person's love and one person's strength." 

Everyone applauded, and the music began. 


	18. To Make You Feel My Love

This chapter happens to be one of my favorites. It's a songfic chapter to 'To Make You Feel My Love' by Garth Brooks. It inspired the plot for this story, and I almost called it 'To Make You Feel My Love' instead of the 'The Depth of My Love' which we all know and (hopefully!) love. Now I hope you really enjoy this one.

The band began playing a soft ballad, and dozens of couples made their way up to the wooden dance floor in the center of the room, including Goten and Marron. She smiled up at him as the lead singer began.

__

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

"These past six months have been hell," she stated bluntly. 

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah they have. But we've gotten through them."

__

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

She sighed and snuggled her head deeper into his chest. "It's been hard. You know, I was so scared that day. With you gone, it was empty and strange, and there was no one to be there when I woke up in the morning. I felt like I wasn't me, you know? I missed you more than I ever thought I would."

"Yeah, I felt like that too. Things weren't the same without you, and Trunks, too. At times, it was almost unbearable."

__

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

Marron caught her mother's eye and smiled. "You don't how much I blame myself for this whole thing. But I didn't know if you were the one. I think it finally clicked the moment you left. That you wouldn't hurt me, that everything you were was everything I needed. But I couldn't stop you. You were gone," she whispered somberly.

Goten nodded. "But it's really not your fault. I needed to go, to help Trunks get over you. I know that first week we didn't get off to the best start, with me yelling at him over the phone. But it was something I had to do. I'm sorry for that."

__

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

Trunks swept by with Bra and bumped into his best friends. "Oops, sorry about that," he joked. 

"Wow, Trunks, your date looks an awful lot like your sister. Coincidence?" Goten asked sarcastically. "Or maybe you just like Bra in a way we never knew before."

"Ew 'Ten, you're nasty," Bra said as she stepped on his foot.

Marron laughed. "Come on you two." She led Goten away from the other pair. "Feeling mature?"

__

I know you haven't made up your mind yet

But I would never do you wrong

"That's the reason I left. For that friendship. Trunks is practically my brother, Mar. That friendship means the world to me, and if I lost it, it'd be like losing you."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, but said nothing. Instead, she laid her head back on her boyfriend's broad chest and closed her eyes.

__

I've known it from the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

Goten smiled and bent his head down to whisper: "I almost did lose you because of this whole thing, too. I was so afraid I did there for a second, I didn't know what to do with myself. I almost ripped all my hair out in frustration. And your stubborn mother wouldn't let me give you a senzu bean, either." 

Marron nodded again. "I had dreams. Dreams of you and Bra, dreams of Trunks, dreams you were dead. I was scared, too, and when the time came to remember what happened during the accident, I couldn't. I remembered glass shattering, and my arm snapping back, but that's it." 

__

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

"But we got through that dilemma. And everyone's fine. Hey, I even learned how to learn the IT. Maybe that'll come in handy again."

"Somehow I know you'll be late for something, and you'll have to use it to get somewhere," Marron's blue eyes sparkled.

__

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

She reached up and twirled his hair around her fingers. "Hey 'Ten? When you first said you'd do anything to prove your love, what exactly were your limits?" she asked mischievously. 

__

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea

And on the highway of regret

"Well, I thought about that. And I think the whole America thing was it. I probably wouldn't do anything more extreme than that," he said wistfully. "What about you? What would you do to prove your love to me?"

__

The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing like me yet

"I would do what you did. And if you crashed your car, I'd come back, not that you'd be horribly afflicted by it, but I'd still run back. I might not be as strong as you through the whole thing, but I'd try. But I think trying my hardest is good enough." 

__

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Goten smiled and broke away from Marron. "I have a surprise for you. Go sit down and wait. I'll be back soon." He ran up the dance floor and onto the stage, where he stood on the side waiting for the band to finish. As Marron shot him a puzzled look, he smiled at her and mouthed the last two lines of the song dramatically.

__

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

The band stopped, everyone applauded, and Goten stepped in front of the center mike. He shot Marron another smile before beginning. "One year ago, my best friend became something more than a friend."

__


	19. ...And Cinderella and Prince Charming Li...

"This friend of mine was someone I'd known almost all my life, and I'd never thought of her as a girl. She was always just hanging out with me and Trunks, pulling pranks on our parents, and was the third voice to our 'Truth' games. But a year ago, I saw her as someone else. She had just broke up with Trunks, and things were unbelievably awkward between the three of us. I started to see her as the beautiful, wonderful, sweet person I never knew was there. Of course, she rejected me, but then again, what girl that dated Trunks hasn't?" He paused for a moment as a small chuckle filled the room. 

"Anyway, I bugged her for six months. I was constantly asking her out, and I had become the annoying next-door neighbor who never leaves you alone. I was there when she woke up in the morning, and my cell phone bill was filled with calls to her. She probably told me to go away at least five times a day, but I never gave up."

Marron smiled as she tried not to laugh.

Goten winked at her. "Finally, seven months ago, I knew she was falling for me. But I couldn't convince her. It took a while, but finally, six months ago, she gave in. I told her I'd do anything to prove to her I was worth it. And she took that literally."

Krillin eyed Goten suspiciously. If Goten was doing what he thought he was doing, he knew there'd be a whole ballroom of shocked people in nice evening wear. He nudged 18 in the ribs and shot her a warning look. She gave him a death glare in return and he turned meekly around and watched what just might be his future-- well let's just say Krillin cared not to think about it.

Trunks just sat there knowingly. He had known Goten was going to do this since he came up with the idea for the ball. And even though it killed him to listen, he did. Because Goten had made the ultimate sacrifice for their friendship, there was nothing Trunks could say and not feel completely guilty. 

Chi-Chi tried not to cry. Her little baby was giving a beautiful speech about the woman he loved. He grew up so fast…

Pan listened to the muffled sounds of Uncle Goten's speech. She was in the back room, getting ready for her part of Marron's surprise. She had promised her uncle she would help out with his little speech, and since Marron was one of her best friends, she had no problem cooperating. 

"She had an interesting way of wanting me to prove myself to her. We all met over in the Briefs' living room, and she told us all about it," he continued. "She wanted me to live in America for six months, and if I remained faithful to her for that long in a foreign country, she'd give it a whirl. 

"I knew the first day I had nothing to prove to her. In fact, I was there for an entirely different reason: to help a friendship stay alive. But that's another speech." He motioned to the wall behind him. "My niece, Pan, was also a part in this little play. She was asked to go undercover and follow me around. Pam and I met on the plane. She looked nothing like Pan, sounded nothing like Pan, and you can see for yourself why I was confused."

He turned around and Pan stepped into the room, in her blonde wig. She was wearing one of Pam's dresses, the big floppy hat, and the glasses.

"This everyone," he announced, "is Pam. My friend from America who turned out to be my little Panny. 

"You see, Marron came to visit me for a week two months into this thing. The day she left, she went and visited my brother Gohan. On the way home, her air car went down, resulting in a broken arm, a broken leg, and a concussion. Of course, I was back here as soon as possible. But when I didn't see Pan, I thought she had been in the car with Marron. I was told the truth, and couldn't believe how stupid I'd been."

Pan smiled and stepped off the stage to sit with her parents. Goten had told her the full extent of his plan. She had told her parents, but no one else. Marron was a good friend of hers, and she was glad her uncle had picked her.

"So I stayed here until Marron got better, or I planned to. I stayed two months longer than expected. I went back for six weeks. And in those six weeks, I talked to Trunks and Bulma. We discussed the idea for this little get together here, and we planned this speech and what is to come after it. So before I end this, I have to thank my second mother Bulma, and my best friend Trunks. This wouldn't be possible without you two, and I love you guys so much. Okay, well, the band's going to play another song and I'll be back." He stepped down, waving at the applauding and whistling guests.

When he sat back down at his table with Marron, she smiled questioningly. "What was all that for?" she asked.

"What, you didn't like all those beautiful things I said about you?"

"No, it's not that. But there was something a little fishy about that big long speech. What do you have up your sleeve, Son Goten?"

He pointed to himself in mock innocence. "Me? Up to something? How could you ever think of something like that? Seriously? I have a little surprise for you that you might just like. Now before I have to go back up there, I have to go talk to my parents for a second. I'll be right back babe." He kissed her cheek and walked over to the table where Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin and 18 were sitting.

Marron sighed and fiddled with the straw in her drink. Goten was up to something big; that speech wasn't so sweet and well thought out for nothing. He wanted to butter her up. So when she saw Trunks, she waved him over.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked, taking Goten's empty seat. 

She smiled sweetly. "Trunks. You know what 'Ten has planned, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you babe. So turn off the sugary attitude, will ya sweetie?" he asked with that same smile.

"Fine," she said, scrunching up her nose. "See if I ever play Truth with _you_ again."

He laughed before standing up and leaving. "Bye Mar."

The band stopped playing, and Goten walked back to the stage. "Okay, now. Time for what this ball was planned for. Marron Chestnut is this wonderful woman I've been rambling on and on about all night. She's the gorgeous blonde sitting there in the blue, and no, not that one, that's her equally beautiful mother." He smiled, defeated, and 18 rolled her eyes at him. "But now, for the serious part. Marron, you are my sun, my sky, my earth. I spent six months proving myself to you, and I think I've succeeded. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I grow to love you more and more every day. From the little things you do like hum while you brush your teeth and the way you smile when you wake up in the morning to the big things, like how you put up with my eating habits and always try to make everything perfect. You make life worth living and I couldn't imagine it here without you. When you step into a room, you make it light up. Everything became better in my life after you finally accepted you and me. Marron Chestnut," he paused and got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket, "will you complete my happiness and marry me?"

A hundred people gasped and a hundred jaws dropped open. Chi-Chi began bawling and Krillin almost joined her. Pan beamed, repeating the phrase 'Aunt Marron' over and over in her head. Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder and gripped his hand. 18 cracked a grin. Trunks laughed at everyone's reaction, and even though he envied Goten, he didn't have one ounce of hate in him. 

But Marron just sat there, frozen and hypnotized, looking at the stage, with Goten on one knee, then changing direction to the crowd of waiting people. Tears sprang to her eyes as she finally got the nerve to nod her head and smile at Goten.

Goten couldn't think of anything else to do but laugh hysterically and jump off the stage. He ran straight to Marron and lifted her up in a huge hug. Marron began laughing, too, as she tried to struggle out of the hug.

"'Ten, don't you have to go up and say something?" she managed to ask.

He glanced back toward the stage. "Oh yeah. Stay right here. I love you," he gasped in a frenzy of excitement. He ran back up and let out a chuckle before speaking. "I guess that went well. Thank you all so much for coming, and, uh, enjoy the rest of the night." He waved and stepped down. He ran back to the table and sat down. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

Marron laughed. "Are you going to be okay? I mean, you look so adorable, and you're all flustered, and, and, are you okay?"

He nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he whispered. 

She smiled before leaning in for the kiss. There was a loud thump on the table, and the couple looked up and laughed when they saw a teary eyed Krillin and a slightly grinning 18.

"Mom, Dad," Marron said happily. "Hi."

Krillin threw his arms around his daughter. "My little baby's getting married!" he cried.

Marron patted his arms. "It's okay, Daddy, it's okay." She looked up at her mother, who had a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you two," she said warmly. "Come on Krillin, other people have to hug Marron." She pried her husband off her daughter before pushing him back and hugging Marron herself. "You're still my little baby," she whispered in Marron's ear.

Marron nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I know Mom, I know."

18 stood back up and gave a small hug to Goten. "Take care of her," she said threateningly.

Goten smiled. "You know it," he assured.

18 smiled at the two before leaving with Krillin.

"Hey Goten?" Marron asked worriedly.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Where's Trunks?"

Goten glanced around before he spotted Trunks over at one of the back tables talking to his father. "He's over there."

Marron stood up and pulled Goten's hand. "Come on, I haven't seen him almost all night. And plus, I have to talk to him." She dragged him through the crowd, stopping only to receive congratulations from several people. Finally, she plopped down in the chair next to Trunks. "Hey loser."

"Hey Mrs. Son. I'd say congratulations, but I want to be different. I approve," he said in a deep voice.

Marron laughed. "Hear that 'Ten? We can get married now, Trunks approves."

Goten sighed in mock relief. "Good, I thought he wouldn't let us."

"Funny," Trunks snorted. "But I'm really happy for you two." He stood up and pulled Marron with him. 

She fell into his hug, and when she pulled away, she dragged him toward the dance floor. "Come on Trunks, let's dance." She smiled at Goten. "Don't worry 'Ten, I'll be back." She led Trunks to the dance floor, and they began a slow step.

"I'm glad you two finally were able to get through this," Trunks said.

"Yeah. It was really hard. But you were always there. Thank you so much for that."

"It was nothing, really. Now, how does it feel to be engaged?" 

Marron titled her head. "I don't _feel_ any different, as a person. I think it's more of a feeling, like you feel happy or sad. I'm getting a really good feeling, though. I'm glad he finally asked me."

Trunks smiled. "I'm glad you're glad. Have any ideas for a wedding?"

"A wedding? Oh, I almost forgot about that part," Marron admitted. "Knowing Goten, it'll be small with a lot of food. I just need him, our parents, and you guys. But I do want to invite some other people."

"I'm glad I'm invited. Now, I want to talk about you and me. I can't deny I have feelings for you Marron, but I'm prepared to try and forget about them. I realized that your heart belongs to Goten, and there's nothing I can really do about that. So I want you to forget about all that romance I wanted in this past half year. I just want exactly what you wrote in that letter; to be best friends and have everything go back to the way it was before we dated. Can we do that?"

Marron laid her head on his shoulder. "I think we can."

Three hours later, Marron slumped against Goten in the limo. "Did you have fun tonight 'Ten?" she yawned.

He wrapped an arm around her. "I had the best time. What about you?"

"You finally proposed. Of course that made the whole night. And plus, Trunks and I sorted things out, and now I think things will finally be back to normal. But hey, what about the actual wedding? Have any ideas?"

"Hmmm. Well, I was thinking you, your mom, and my mom could take care of the little things, like the dresses, the cake, the decorations, and all that stuff. But I don't want to think about that right now. It took enough to propose."

"Were you nervous?"

"Terrified. I practiced that speech for weeks. But I think it went rather well, don't you?"

"Except for the part where you lost it, I think it went over pretty well. I loved it."

"I spent weeks perfecting that speech. It really meant a lot to me that it told everything. Especially since everyone was going to hear it. I was constantly changing and adding in things. But the end product was exactly what I hoped it would be."

Marron nodded. "It was amazing 'Ten. I'm really glad things are absolutely perfect right now. They couldn't get any better."

"Oh I think they could," Goten whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

And Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after. 

THE END!!!!!!!!!! I feel like five billion pounds of bricks have been lifted off my shoulders right now. I mean, I've been working on this since February, and I thought it would never get finished. But anyway, thanks to my faithful readers who stuck with me. Much love to you all, and I hope you'll be there for my next one, which will be out sometime mid-July. Don't forget to review for the final time, and I'll see you all around. 


End file.
